The Proposal
by stilessttilinski
Summary: James' got a way with words, y'see. - - LilyJames.


**A/N:**

'**Nother one-shot…I get really bored. :P**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

**Shoot.**

*Seventh Year Boys' Dormitory*

"Padfoot," James Potter hissed, his hazel eyes boring into Sirius Black. James, the Head Boy, had only slept in the seventh year boys' dormitory because the Head's dorm was under renovation. The sleeping boy turned away, gray eyes still closed. He let out a grunt.

"Padfoot, I need to tell you something! WAKE UP!" James whisper-screamed, shaking him, hazel eyes now urgent. Sirius did not stir. James took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to say. He closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them up. He licked his lips nervously for a moment, then,

"PADFOOT, I AM GOING TO PROPOSE TO LILY!" James said loudly, and shook his best friend. Sirius' eyes shot open and he sat up, completely awake now.

"You're going to do WHAT?" Sirius yelped loudly. Remus Lupin, sleeping on the bed next to Sirius', rolled over with a sigh.

"You're going to do what?" Sirius said again more quietly, still in shock.

"I'm going to propose to her! Don't tell anyone, okay?" James repeated, eyes searching Sirius'.

"But—you—she—what brought this on?" Sirius asked, looking dazed. He sat down, holding his head to steady himself. Thoughts raced through Sirius' mind.

_Why so sudden? Am I best man? What the—we're still in school. Is this a good idea? What should I tell James? ARGH._

"I dunno. I just thought, we both love each other, right? And we've been going out for ages! And I know I want to be with her forever. So, I thought, I should propose!" James explained hastily. Sirius stared at him as if he were crazy. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Then, he opened it again. Completely gobsmacked, he turned to the still sleeping Remus.

"Moony! Moony, get up!" Sirius said, poking Remus in the stomach. Remus rubbed his eyes groggily.

"What?" the blue eyed boy groaned.

"Prongsie here is going to propose to Lily-flower!" Sirius said. Remus fell out of his bed, his limbs flailing helplessly. THUMP. He stood up quickly and dusted himself off. Then he gawked at James, who he thought had apparently gone bonkers overnight.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Remus bellowed, mouth hitting the floor.

"I'm going to PROPOSE. As in, ask her to MARRY me. What's so surprising about that? Moony, by the way, you can't tell anyone!" James said, giving them both deathglares. Remus strode over to the last bed in the room, the one that Peter Pettigrew, the last of the foursome, was sleeping soundly on. Peter's loud snores filled the room.

"PETER! GET UP, NOW!" Remus prodded Peter. The latter mumbled something, licking his lips.

"Prongs is going to PROPOSE TO LILY." Remus said loudly. Peter jerked up; watery blue eyes the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT?" Peter shouted. James breathed deeply, steam practically coming out of his ears. Why couldn't his friends keep a secret?

_Merlin's Aunt Sally! All I told them was that I was going to ask Lily to marry me, and they're going completely crazy about it. _James thought, fuming. Voices interrupted James' thoughts, and he looked at Peter straight in the eye.

"I. Am. Going. To. Propose. Now, Peter, don't tell _anyone._" James said slowly, enunciating each word carefully. Peter gazed at him in awe, with his watery eyes, and then went over to the fireplace. He threw some powder into it, and said,

"Marlene! James is going to propose!" Peter hollered into it. Marlene McKinnon appeared in the fire, grinning so widely you could see all of her pearly, white teeth.

"Really?" She shrieked, her already high voice going an octave higher.

"YES! NOW DON'T TELL ANYONE, ALRIGHT?" James growled. Not listening, Marlene turned back to the fireplace, yelling,

"Alice! Alice! Alice! He's proposing to Lils!" Alice Prewett appeared into the boys' dorm, gasping. The room was starting to get a little crowded.

"FINALLY! We've been waiting for so long!" Alice squealed. She threw her arms around James, who hugged her awkwardly. Then she spun around and opened her

"Okay, great, now, DON'T TELL—" James was cut off.

"Dana, Jacklyn! Get up, James is going to propose!" Alice yelled. Dana Chang and Jacklyn Kaleo emerged from the fireplace, both grinning.

"Really, when?" Dana said, smiling gently. Remus stared at her with a longing look, blushing when she noticed his gaze.

"YES, YES, YES! I WIN THE BET!" Jacklyn yelled at the same time, kissing the person closest to her in delight. The person turned out to be Sirius, who responded enthusiastically as he handed her a couple of Galleons. James took a deep breath, about to blow up in anger.

"I was going to propose today, during our date. AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU BETTING ON US? And AGAIN, I repeat, for the millionth time, DO NOT TELL ANYONE!" James yelled, over the chatter of his friends, who (unfortunately for him), paid no attention.

"Oi, Mary! James is going to ask Lily to marry him!" Dana said into the fireplace, and a blonde girl materialized in front of them.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Mary squealed, beaming at James. He responded with a grimace.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

James opened the door slowly, a scowl on his face. It was Frank Longbottom, and behind him were a crowd of people, all gossiping about the latest news about Lily and James.

"Hey Frank. I guess you heard from Alice?" James said tiredly, counting the number of people following him.

"That's right! Good luck." Frank nodded, and then added in a low tone, "I was planning on proposing to Alice, too."

James attempted a smile, clapped his friend on the back.

"My best wishes, mate! Go on inside." Frank strolled inside eagerly, attempting to find his girlfriend in the room that was slowly building up with people.

James turned back to the crowd, that was now shooting questions at him left and right.

"James, are you really proposing to her?"

"James, I thought you liked ME! Don't you?"

"When are you going to ask, James?"

"Ooh, I bet it will be very romantic. Will it?"

"How long have you and Lily been going out anyway?"

"Will I be invited to your wedding?"

"Why would you want to marry her? You have tons of other girls!"

"How are you going to do it?"

The voices rang in James' head. He ruffled his hair and clenched his jaw, groaning in frustration.

"Yes, I am going to propose to her. No, I don't like you. I was going to ask her on our date." He answered the first three questions all in one breath. He continued with a deep breath, "Yes, it will definitely be romantic. We've been going out since the end of sixth year, and now it's the end of seventh. Sure, you'll be invited to our wedding, whoever you are." He thought about the next question carefully, with an affectionate smile lighting up his face and a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I want to marry her because she's beautiful, smart, amazing, funny, and I want to be with her forever; I don't care about the other girls." If he didn't look lovesick before, he sure did now. Then, he snapped back to reality and answered the last question thoughtfully.

"How am I going to do it? I don't know yet, but I want it to be perfect. It has to be amazing, something Lily will never forget. I want Lily to remember it for her whole life. I want to be with her for her whole life. I need Lily." James replied fondly, still looking lovesick. Everyone started talking once again, and James closed his eyes.

"Alright, everyone, INSIDE, NOW. Don't tell anyone!" James shouted over the chatter. They started piling in, and James was shoved into the room with the swarm of people. Another knock. James tried his best to ignore it, pretending he hadn't heard anything.

More persistent knocks were heard_._ James fought his way through the crowd and opened the door. More people, unimportant people, people he didn't give a damn about, were standing behind it. James waved them in impatiently. Now, the room was very crowded.

_Knock, knock, knock. _James flung open the door.

"What?" he snapped. Lily stood at the doorway.

"Uh…it's time for our date…but, if you're busy, I can go…" Lily bit her lip, hearing all the commotion that was coming from inside the room.

"No! Don't go! Stay! Please. I just, y'know…" James pleaded, looking at the boys' dormitory distastefully.

"Okay, I'll stay. As long as you're not cheating on me…" Lily said sternly, but there was a worried look in her eye. James looked horrified.

"NO! I would never cheat on you! Sirius just started this…party. I guess I can call it that." James said fiercely.

_What an absurd thought. I would never, in a million years, cheat on LILY._ James thought, smiling at all their happy memories together.

"Oh." Lily answered, looking relieved.

"We should probably go."James said, smiling broadly at Lily. She nodded, grinning back. They strolled down the corridor, talking about anything and everything. Their conversation flowed easily as they walked out the door and onto the grounds.

The pair sat next to the lake, watching the sun that was starting to rise in the pink tinged sky. James couldn't help staring at Lily; her red hair that was slightly orange in the sunlight, her vivid green eyes that sparkled when she looked at him, and her smooth, soft skin that seemed to glow.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Lily wrinkled her nose as she rubbed her face, trying to get rid of the nonexistent thing. James smiled and gently took her hand away.

"No, you're just so beautiful, and smart, and amazing."

Lily beamed and blushed, her face reddening as she looked at James shyly.

James' heart raced as he looked into Lily's gorgeous green eyes. And he knew that now was the time to propose. James took Lily's small hands in his own large ones and pulled her up, so that she was standing. Hazel and green eyes met each other.

"Lily, you know I love you, right?" He asked. She nodded, looking a bit confused. "And I want to be with you forever. I'd pined for you for 6 years, before you finally gave in and went out with me. Our first date was a disaster." They both laughed at the memory. "But it was special; it was a date I would never forget. And I hope you won't forget it either." He paused, then said, "Do you remember that day in third year, when you were reading in the library, and I made all your books yell, 'Go out with me, Lily?'" James asked. Lily nodded again, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Well, that was the day I truly fell in love with you. At first, it had been an infatuation, a fancy. I wanted to know why you wouldn't go out with me. I was completely gobsmacked when you refused my date offer! But in the library that day, I just…knew. I knew that you were the one for me. I wanted to be your 'One', but you wouldn't let me in. You wouldn't let me get close to you. And you had no reason to. I was a complete, utter, git. That day, I knew to finally give up. I thought you would never go out with me, so I tried to bury my feelings. It didn't work, obviously, I was still in love with you, but I vowed to be a better person, for you. And I did. I deflated my ego, and in fifth year, we were finally friends. I hoped we could've been something more, but being friends with you was already more than I could ask for. I was grateful, so happy now that we were finally civil towards one another. I thought all my feelings for you had gone. You hadn't been dating for awhile, so I had no reason to be jealous of anyone." James paused again. Lily listened intently. "And then…and then you started going out with that stupid Hufflepuff, Spencer Macmillan. And the feelings resurfaced, and for the first time in a long time, I was jealous. I wanted to pummel him, beat him to a pulp for touching you like he did."

"Then realization hit me again. I could never be _just friends _with you. I never wanted to be _just friends _with you. I needed you in more than a 'just friends' way. And so, I stopped being your friend. After that, we barely talked." Lily was hanging onto his every word. "I was so sad. I needed you to make me happy. I realized how selfish I was and how stupid I was being. So, about a month before the end of sixth year, I told you how I felt about you. I asked you out one last time, and you ran away." Lily looked down at this point, biting her lip. James rubbed circles on her hand soothingly, smiling sadly at her.

"Then, I broke. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't want to eat, I never slept, and all I could do was think about everything I did wrong to you. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were seriously worried. What I felt then was the worst possible thing I have ever felt." A tear slid down Lily's face, and James wiped it away gently, still smiling at her.

"And then, during the week before school ended, you came up to me. And you said one word to me: Yes. I was so confused, but I was so eager to hear your voice. I asked you what you were saying yes to. And you told me, you said, 'Yes, I will go out with you, James Potter.' I couldn't believe it. I'd been waiting for this day for years. I was hoping against hope that this wasn't a dream. And it wasn't."

Lily smiled at this point.

"And after that, we were a couple. We were the school's hottest gossip for the end of sixth year, and the beginning of seventh. Our relationship had been—has been flawless. Even though we'd gotten into many arguments, it was all part of the fun. You were—are still amazing; you kept me on my toes. And you still do. I've loved you since third year, and I love you now. And I will love you forever. You are my one and only, you are my life." James beamed at Lily, who smiled widely back.

Then, he bent down onto one leg. Lily's eyes widened; she realized what James was going to do. James took a deep breath, and said,

"Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?" James stared into her bright emerald eyes, while pulling a ring out of his pocket. Lily gasped. Tears of joy were leaking out of her eyes, and she beamed.

James looked at Lily with complete, utter, adoration. And then, Lily _knew. _She blurted out, tears still falling fast,

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" James slid the ring onto her finger, smiling so wide it could've split his face into two. Then, he stood up and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her up and twirled her around, and she giggled. The young couple couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you so much, Lily Evans." James grinned.

"I love you more, James Potter." She replied teasingly.

James smiled again, and kissed her full on the mouth. They both felt electricity running through their bodies. Their lips moved together, as if made for each other. Lily and James both, found they couldn't think, kissing each other was always like this. Lily's fingers entangled in James' messy dark hair that she's grown to love, as James' arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up.

Suddenly, they heard cheers and whistles coming from the distance. The pair broke apart (rather reluctantly, might I add) and looked up at Gryffindor Tower, where the sound seemed to be coming from. People were shouting, applauding, and everyone seemed to be celebrating as they saw the happy couple.

Lily looked at James with a bewildered expression on her face. James laughed and grabbed her close again.

"It's a long story." He said, and they kissed once more.

**A/N:**

**There you have it! A little one-shot. The idea just popped into my head :)**

**If you want more stories, go to my profile! :) Add me to your favorites/author alert! If you liked this story or any of my other ones, add those to your favorites.**

_**August 10, 2010: UPDATE:**_

_**EDITED. REVIEW, tell me if it's better now. Thanks so much!**_

_**Will probably edit the other one-shots, and the two-shot, later on.**_

_**-Jenny :)**_

**Well, REVIEW, tell me what you think so I can write more!**


End file.
